Field of the Invention
This invention relates to record media on which data are developed in response to an application of heat. It more particularly relates to such record media in the form of sheets coated by color-forming systems wherein a sheet includes more than one color-forming system. Specifically, it also pertains to such a coated sheet on which images can be generated in more than one color by subjecting areas of the sheet to different, particular, temperature levels to obtain different, particular, colors.
This invention particularly concerns a temperature sensitive record material of more than one color response wherein overlap and interference between the colors is minimized by utilizing, as at least one of the color-forming systems, a system which remains colorless until a decomposition temperature is reached for one of the components, only then enabling the component to take part in a coloration reaction. This invention, relating as it does to record sheets using such color-forming systems which are triggered by heat decomposition, pertains to improved thermal record media having a relatively sharply-defined temperature above and below which images of distinctly different color are generated.
This invention pertains to such record media including one or more coating layers of color-forming system materials.